Dear Amelia
by hardcorehpluver
Summary: Bella and Edward gave up a baby girl for adoption...This is a series of letters Bella writes to their daughter named Amelia.


Dear Amelia

By: Ashley Johnson

Dear Amelia Faith,

Hello my name is Bella Swan and I am your birth mother. I am so sorry I can't be with you as you grow up, but I believe you are in better hands than mine. I when I wrote this to you I was 15 almost 16 years old. Now I am 20 almost 21. When we decided on adoption we chose a closed one, with a few exceptions…3 letters. I will be writing 3 letters for you. Each one will contain a little story and background about me. This first one will be given to you by your parents. The other two will be sent to you through the mail at the appropriate times. This one is the first one…Your first day of kindergarten. As I write this I can picture you being dressed up so nicely. This letter is to encourage you to do your best and make friends that will last a lifetime. I know I did.

Kindergarten is where I met your father (Edward), aunts (Rosalie, Angela, and Alice), and uncles (Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob). I was very shy and lonely. You see my parents were like me, they had me at the age of 16. Even though they kept me they had to constantly work to make ends meet. At the time I started school my father Charlie was 21 my mother Renee was 22. So when the time came for my first day of school…no one was there for me. I had to take the school bus. When I arrived at Roosevelt Elementary I was alone. I looked around the school yard and saw the other kids being kissed by their parents I was sitting in the swing waiting to go in the school and meet my teacher. It was there that two scrawny little boys came by and talked to me. It's hard to believe that these little boys would become big tough Emmett McCarty and Jacob Black. They became my first friends that day. And slowly but surely I came out of my shell and started talking to other kids in my class. It was a few weeks into school when a new family moved to town. That is when I met Edward and Alice. They were the new doctors' family. Emmett and I were sitting there coloring when all of a sudden in comes a shy little girl being introduced to the class by Ms. Emily. She was pretty. What I didn't know that day was that I would meet the love of my life that day. Recess came that day and when we went up to the new girl who was Alice. She seemed unsure when we came up to her. But after we introduced ourselves she seemed to warm up to us. She then went up to a lonely looking boy and told us he was her brother and his name was Edward. After that we were inseparable. We played together every day before school and during recess. It was after winter break that we met Rosalie, Jasper, and Angela. Their father was a new Pastor in town. Pastor Thomas had passed away a month prior to them moving to Forks. So in comes Pastor Dean Hale. But they were different. Rosalie and Jasper were these sweet little blue eyed blonde cuties, but Angela was the complete opposite. She was short chubby and had these big innocent brown eyes. To find out that she was adopted by Pastor Dean and his wife after her parents died in a car crash. She was only one year old with no grandparents or aunts and uncles. So she was put in the system. Thankfully she was only in the system for a few months. That is where Pastor and Mrs. Hale found her. They were looking to adopt a child since Mrs. Hale couldn't have any more children. They found that maybe that was a sign from god. So they took her home and Rosalie and Jasper took to her and they were never apart from each other. So back to Kindergarten. When the Hales arrived we welcomed them and it felt as if they completed our little group. So from August to May we went from just Emmett, Jacob, and me playing together on the playground to having adventures in the backyard of whose ever house we were at that week. Mostly we ended up at Edward and Alice's house because they had the biggest backyard.

So my little Amelia I know that you will find more friends than you could ever imagine in your kindergarten class. Just remember to keep your head held high and just do your very best in everything you do. Just remember that even though I am not there with you, you will always be in my heart.

Love,

Bella Swan


End file.
